Their Past is a Blur
by Lothiriel daughter of Neiriel
Summary: Kat can't recall anything from her past, so what happens when she meets someone who may come from the same place. OC/Wolverine. ya, im horrible at summeries, but read it and you won't be dissapointed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men… although Corrine Jacobson is my creation!**

_**Enjoy! **_**:]**

Chapter 1: Corrine Jacobson

In the mountainous region of upstate Washington, lived a family in a small town community, the Jacobson's. There was the widowed mother, Linder, she was 47 and dieing of cancer. She stayed in the family's poor excuse for a house ever since she tried one day to get out of bed and noticed her legs were no longer responding to her brain's commands, the cancer had unfortunately spread to her spinal chord. Her husband had been Harvey, the once respectable general store owner of the town who had fallen victim to chronic drinking. It erupted into a wave of violence in the family's household until one day he went to the local pub for a long night of drinking and gambling when he never returned. His truck was found that morning at the bottom of the river, he had tried to drive home drunk when he hit a deer and drove off the bridge.

Linder and Harvey had two children, the eldest was Isaac who was six years older than Corrine. They were the spitting image of each other, they shared the same deep blue eyes, they had the same dark brown, wavy hair, and their facial structures had very feline features. Because of their father's abusive habits, they often stayed out of the house as much as possible, finding better hospitality in the woods that engulfed the town. Isaac and Corrine had always stuck to each other, she was raised more by her older brother than her own parents. But, shortly after their father's death, a seven year old Corrine found that her thirteen year old brother began to act differently. He no longer spent every possible minute watching out for his little sister and preferred to go out into the woods alone. Then, once their mother could no longer walk, Isaac cared for Linder almost every moment of the day, the now ten year old Corrine felt abandoned, completely and utterly alone.

Four years later, while Corrine was sitting up against the side of their shack soaking up the sun, her brother walked out of the house and stood over her, blocking the sunlight. She opened her eyes and gave an annoyed look at her brother. "You're blocking my sun sasquatch!", she said to him. Sasquatch was what Corrine had nicknamed her brother because at 6'4" he towered over her height of 5'2".

"Come on runt, let's go hang out in the woods like we used to.", he held out his hand to help her up, she just stared at it questioningly.

"Well this is new, don't you have to take care of mom or whatever?"

"She just fell asleep and I got a head start on today's work early this morning, so I have some free time. Now come on.", he extended his hand out to her even further, this time she took it. His large hand engulfed hers easily and he yanked her up before she even began to try to stand up.

"Ow! Jeez lighten up and the grip will ya."

He chuckled, "sorry."

The siblings walked into the woods adjacent to their house and disappeared into the shade of the pine trees. They walked in silence for some time through the trail they'd worn into the forest floor as children. The quietness of the situation was horrible and with each step it became more and more awkward, someone had to break the silence, but neither of them wanted to. Finally, Isaac decided to be the first one to speak, to break through the walls of four long years of bitterness that emanated from his little sister.

"Soooo, you're fourteen now. I remember being that age, man did that suck.", he said awkwardly, adding a short laugh at the end. It got no reaction out of Corrine. "Look I'm sorry that I couldn't take care of you anymore, I had things I needed to straiten out on my own okay?", no reaction, "Come on, it was four years ago, you can't find it in your heart to forgive your own brother?", still no reaction, "You have to understand Corrine, things came up, I needed to get away from everyone!"

"WHAT, what Isaac was so important that you had to abandon your own sister! I had nobody, nobody who cared any longer!", tears began to flow rapidly down her face.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

"You haven't answer my question Isaac!", she glared up at him through watery eyes.

"You haven't answered mine either.", he told her.

"YES! FINE! I'll forgive you, whatever!"

Isaac was just about to explain everything when he suddenly tensed up.

"Isaac, what's wrong?!", Corrine said with worry in her voice.

"Uh, nothing. I've just had the feeling that I'm being watched lately, then I heard something just now.."

"I didn't hear anything.", she told him.

"Yeah, but I did.", his face was a mix of fear, confusion, and a side of him that she'd never seen before, ferociousness. He turned around facing the south, searching for something unseen. His back was now to Corrine.

"What are you do…"

"Shut up!", he whispered cutting her off.

Now she was scared, her heart picked up and her hands began to shake. In front of her, Isaac bent into a crouch, ready for attack. _Since when did he start bracing himself for attack, or hearing things that could not be heard? _Corrine began to think that maybe there was a side of her older brother that she had never seen or known about. _Maybe this is what he was trying to tell me about, but it doesn't make any sense, what could it possibly mean? _She though to herself.

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Stryker and Victor stood a quarter of a mile to the south of the two siblings watching through binoculars, "Okay Victor, this is the one. Go for the tall one.", Victor started to walk into the woods, "Wait! Not yet. The short one, does she have a mutation that you've noticed while observing Isaac?", Victor growled at Stryker, "Oh calm down! Look what you did, he heard you!"

"She has no mutation that I know of, but she's fourteen, so she quite possibly could, it just hasn't shown up yet."

"Hmm… grab her too. She could be useful, maybe a guinea pig.", ha laughed, "Okay, now!", Victor picked up the tranquilizer gun and fired.

________________________________________________________________________

Corrine looked at her brother in time to see a tranquilizer dart hit him in the head. He looked up at it and took it out, but he did not fall over unconscious, "What the hell!", she began to panic.

"RUN!", he yelled to her and they took off running in the opposite direction that Isaac heard the sounds. Corrine began to fall behind the speed of her brother quickly, he looked back at her and picked her up. He ran faster than what was normal, this she could tell. Corrine looked back to see a large scruffy man with clawed fingers jump up and tackle them. Isaac yelled out in pain as the man's claws dug into his back. She crawled out from underneath the two and cried hopelessly, "Run!", Isaac told her.

"Oh no ya don't!", Victor said.

He punched Isaac in the face and he was out cold. At that, Corrine began to run, with Victor gaining on her much too easily, he lunged at her but she was gone in a second, running so fast that it became hard to see her. She was a blur, she jump twenty feet with ease, up into a tree and sat on a branch. There was a crack and the branch broke, she fell, hitting other branches on the way down, and hit the ground with a loud thud. Victor heard this and strutted over and stood above her.

"Hello.", he laughed then hit her in the head and she was unconscious.

**A/N: Okay, so I just had to get the past out of the because the future is the interesting part. I hoped you liked it and please, please, please review I would be forever grateful! Thank you, oh and review ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own X-men… blah blah blah!**

Chapter 2: Kat

_As she slept on the forest floor atop damp pine needles, one would look upon her face and be able tell immediately that something haunted her. The look on her face was anything but peaceful and her small hands were clenched in anger. She suddenly sat up, awakened by the distasteful sleep, whimpering. The woman looked all around, confused. She had no memory of falling asleep in a place like that, well actually as she thought harder she discovered she had no memory at all. Tears began to flow from her eyes that blurred her vision as she began to scream, her extreme confusion had sent her into a state on panic. Upon examining her tattered clothes, she discovered she was wearing dog tags, they read: "Bobcat"._

_Her ears picked up the sound of a highway near where she had been sleeping and she stood up and made her way through the trees. On the opposite side of the highway was a diner with an attached apartment on the second floor. It was a little shabby looking but it smelled delicious, otherwise this place would've been a questionable diner to eat at. Her stomach growled so she made her way to the diner. It was not yet light out, maybe three of four in the morning, so it was still closed for the night, she sat against the wall and waited._

_A few hours late, she heard someone descending the stairs from the above apartment. The lights inside flickered on and the person unlocked the front door and propped it open. It was a man, maybe late forties and about six feet tall, he wore a flannel shirt and jeans and was whistling tunelessly. He saw her sitting there out of the corner of his eye and looked over at her, somewhat startled._

"_Well hello there. Now how long have ya just been sittin' there?"_

"_I dunno, two… maybe three hours.", she said dully._

"_You look terrible.", she looked down at herself and noted the ripped clothes and dirt encrusted skin, "Well come in and get some breakfast,", he looked at her once more, "Uh its on the house."_

"_Okay.", she reached up for his outstretched hand and shook it._

"_My name's Jeff. And you are?"_

"_Uhhhh..", she thought for a moment, she didn't know her name and the only thing that came to mind was what her dog tags said, Bobcat, "… Kat."_

_________________________________________________________________________ _

It was Kat's first memory. For the past five years, she'd roamed from place to place trying to spark memories from her past, but nothing did. She often fount her mutations quite useful. Her silent steps, speed, heightened senses, and agility made it easy to break into houses and steal the things she needed. Also, her healing abilities made it too easy to out-drink anyone in contests, the winnings always ended up in her hands. But the six inch retractable metal claws that would extend from each of her fingertips posed the most confusion.

Kat walked along the roadside until she spotted what she'd been searching for, a bar. She was in a rural, forested area of northern New York, she'd just come down from spending some time in Canada and was looking for easy cash to take her wherever she'd drift to next. It was cold and dark, maybe midnight, and the bar was the only place around for miles, probably not the best idea for her to be there… then again, she could defend herself like no other. There were many motorcycles parked in front of the old bar, must have been a common stop for bikers and judging by the great ruckus coming from the inside, it was filled with them tonight.

She swung open the door with a loud bang, everyone looked over at her and stared for a few seconds then, they all very slowly returned to what they had been previously doing. It must have been a strange sight to them, she was only 5'2" and very petite, many took her for some small defenseless girl, they soon found out that this was not the case. Her long, wavy, layered brown hair cascaded down past her mid back, and her big silver eyes were peculiar enough to make anyone stare. Bottom line was, she was beautiful, a porcelain doll with the strength of a twenty five year old kick boxer at his peak of fitness. Kat scanned the small building, they were many bikers, which was no surprise at all, some hicks, and a few truckers. From what she could tell, she was the only female in the bar, which was probably why there were so many drooling stares in her direction. She casually strode over to the bar and sat on a stool. One of the truckers walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Well aren't you a cute… rugged little thing.", he said. He was smiling horribly and was missing a tooth here and there, his green trucker hat was stained along with his flannel shirt and jeans.

Kat looked down, _rugged?_ He must have been referring to her dirt-covered jeans and her shoeless feet. She stared at him, annoyed.

"Well can I buy you a drink?", she felt him put his arm on her waist. Kat made a grossed out noise and glared at him, "I'll take that as a yes! Two please", he told the bartender. "So do ya have a name, cutie?"

She sighed and quickly shook off him arm from her waist, "Its Kat."

"Ooh, feisty, I'm into that.", he drooled.

"You're disgusting.", she grumbled.

The bartender handed him the two beers, Kat was staring at a sad looking deer head when she noticed him slip something into her drink out of the corner of her keen eyes. _ahhh he's lookin' for some love… how pathetic. _He handed her the beer and she emptied the glass in a few gulps, including the drugs he'd slipped in there. The guy stared in amazement and then his face turned to an expression of longing. He continued to stare at her for a while and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Ya know you're a beautiful girl, ya gotta learn to not trust guys like me.", he chuckled.

"Oh why?", she said in her most innocent voice and batted her eyelashes.

"Cuase I'm not a nice guy.", it was obvious that he was referring to what he had though he'd accomplished, drugging her.

"Oh I know, you dick!", she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, the anger was almost tangible in her voice, "And I don't exactly enjoy being drugged, but hey, it has no effect on me so at least I can enjoy watching scum like you cower in fear!"

By this point, almost everyone was staring at the two of them with surprised expressions on their faces. The man looked absolutely horrified and she then hit her own head against his with and audible crack and threw him to the ground, blood was streaming from his broken nose. Kat looked around and noticed that they were all looking at her.

"What?!", she said angrily and they all turned their heads away from her and continued doing what they had been before.

In the corner of the room there was a huge biker who was challenging others to a drinking contest. She saw this and dug through the unconscious man's wallet who had just tried to drug her and found a fifty. Kat walked over to his table and put the fifty in the center of the table and took the first shot of whiskey and slammed it on the table.

"One.", she said dully. The man looked confused, but took a shot anyway.

"Well now, lil' lady. I don't usually get any takers like you.", he matched her fifty.

"Whatever.", she said taking the second shot.

"Okay."

After twenty more, they had gathered a crowd around the small table. The big guy was beginning to sway a little, but he kept up pace with her. Twenty three, twenty four, twenty five, twenty six. Jerry, that was his name, didn't look too well after that many. His words were nothing but incomprehensible sounds and he was leaning to the far left of his chair about to fall. Kat took the next two at the same time and raised her eyebrows at him, he saw this and lifted up the twenty seventh but set it back down, his hands were shaking.

"Heyyy buddy, you don't look so good.", she laughed.

Jerry mumbled something and picked up the shot again, this time downing it. The second he set the glass down on the table he passed out. His head slammed against the wood and it actually bounced back up! He was lying on the floor a second later.

Kat quickly pocketed the two fifties and stood up. The crowd of people that had gathered to watch dropped their jaws all in unison as she was able to walked without swaying, in fact she was completely sober, they quickly parted forming a pathway and she walked through towards the door ignoring their stares. As she stepped out into the night she sighed ant took a deep breath, the fresh air tasted so much better than that of the musty bar, it was satisfying. Kat walked out into the dirt parking lot and stopped she stared up at the stars, it was a beautiful night, she had always loved the nighttime. There were steps coming out of the bar, they paused. Kat heard this and turned around, it was one of the other truckers.

"How the hell did you do that?!", his voice was a mix of confusion and awe.

"I dunno.", she stated bluntly.

"Nobody takes that many shots and walks away, completely sober at that, and especially not someone of your size?", his words seemed rushed.

"Well, you're looking at it.", and with that she turned back around and ran off, a blur in the night.

**A/N: Well, I hope that was a good chapter and that you enjoyed it. :] **

**Oh, by the way, if you didn't catch it, Kat is Corrine. Haha**

**Remember to read and review, I want your opinions and to know what you think!**

**I'll update as soon as possible!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! My first review, thank you! :] anyway, I'm not quite sure if the story is any good/worth continuing, so if more of you fantastic readers who are following the story could please tell me what you think, I would be forever grateful. Thank you in advance for your helpful reviews (because I know you will ;]) I am forever grateful. Okay, so now here is chapter 3, enjoy.**

Chapter 3: The Raid

Kat woke up at the foot of a tree at the stroke of midnight. She had been traveling all day and decided to get a bit of rest before going on a raid that night, she stood and walked through the maze of trees and it wasn't long before she came to a mansion. The place was absolutely enormous, its ivy covered structure sat on who knows how many acres of land and all the lights were out from what she could tell. She walked up to the gates and read the sign, _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_. Jackpot. Kat's eyes sparkled with joy as she stared off into the distance at the grand school, raids in the past would never compare to what fortunes she could score from this place. A school for "smart" teenagers with extremely wealthy parents, she'd be victorious! Although, Kat was completely clueless about the secrets which lie just on the other side of those stone walls.

She sped through the long driveway to the front entrance of the school, her presence only know to the gravel she stepped on. The oak doors were just as big and beautiful as the rest of the place and thankfully, they opened without a sound, she slipped through the opening quietly and made her way inside. Her eyes widened, as the inside of the place was just as magnificent as the outside. Silvery moonlight shown through the giant windows, washing its interior with a grey tint. She stood there admiring the place for a few seconds, then got down to business.

First things first, she was in desperate need for a new pair of shoes, her old ones had withered away months ago. Kat crept upstairs and into one of the rooms, she grabbed the first pair of shoes she saw. On her way out she spotted some tanks in her size, she took them too. Soundlessly, she sped back down the stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread and a bottle of water. While closing the cupboard it squeaked. And she heard a shuffling coming down the stairs. She froze like a deer caught in the headlights at these sounds. The footfalls were shallow sounding and short in time, Kat could tell it was a woman they were coming closer and closer to the kitchen. Then, she heard another person walking down on the other end of the floor, they were of no threat to her though.

Quickly she gathered the rest of her items and ran out just as the woman walked in. Kat slowed down as she came back to the door, this time the curtains were closed and everything was pitch black. There was another person in the room, she sensed their presence though she could not tell where they were. Panicked, Kat headed for the door as quickly as she could. Suddenly she was picked up and was flying through the air, though she felt no one touch her. She hit the banister at the foot of the stairs and grunted, it was a relatively load thump. She felt the back of her head and was bleeding… a lot.

"Shit!" Kat cursed out loud.

The lights quickly flashed on and there was a woman standing on the opposite side of the room. The woman had red hair and she outstretched her arm and suddenly Kat was in the air again.

"Okay Storm, I've got her!" she yelled. "Oh, oh no. she has a head injury, Storm, hurry!"

She gently lowered Kat to the ground and ran up to her to examine the back of her head. The woman Kat heard in the kitchen, Storm, was there momentarily. They both flipped Kat over and were examining the deep laceration on the back of her head just when it started to heal, blood stopped dripping into the puddle and it closed right before their astonished eyes. In unison, their eyes followed the chain around her neck and read out loud.

"Bobcat?", they said together, there was confusion heavily tainted in their voices.

Kat took their moment of dumbfounded ness to her advantage and stood up and ran to the door only to fin herself frozen in the air once again. Storm and the red head walked up to where she was kept floating in the air.

"Who are you?", the one called storm asked.

"Uh, I'm Kat.", she stated. "Are you both mutants?"

"Yes, where exactly do you think you are?", said the redhead. She looked at Kat's purse, it was overflowing with the things she had stolen. "And what are you doing?"

"Well, since your obviously not letting me go anywhere,", she scowled. "I _thought _I was at some rich boarding school raiding the place for supplies. Now judging your abilities, I'm guessing that's not the case."

"Your right, this is a safe place for _mutants_, the boarding school is our cover, though we do teach those who are still in need of schooling.", Storm explained.

"Oh. Okay, that was unexpected."

The red head set her down. "It looks as though you need a place to stay, you're more than welcome to live here.", she smiled. "Where do you come from."

"Around." Kat wasn't exactly too fond of people prying into the subjects she could remember nothing about.

"Care to elaborate on that?", she said with a raised eyebrow.

"That was elaborating.", which was true, there was much less that she could have said.

"Okay then, how old are you?", Storm asked.

"Don't know.", these people were beginning to get on her last nerve!

"Then what _do_ you know?!", the red head asked annoyed, she rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Nothing, I can't remember anything.", Kat stated bluntly.

This triggered something in both of them, they looked at each other with surprise. "Jean!" The red head's name. "Do you think maybe…?"

Jean cut Storm off, "I don't know, its possible."

"Where is Logan?!", Storm asked.

"He took off with Scott's bike for the weekend."

Kat was getting tired of their half conversation and decided to walk out. She was at the door when Jean or Storm called out to her. "Wait!" Kat turned around. "You have to stay, till the beginning of the week at the least. Please?", Jean begged. "Maybe we could help you remember."

Kat thought for a moment, "Fine!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: wow! Thank you to all who have reviewed, you have made my day… you have no idea. Haha! Well, I don't have much to say except:**** I do not own x-men****, but honestly… I think you'd have to be extremely stupid to think that I did!**

Chapter 4:Clank!

So Kat stayed through the weekend, though she hated being pent up in one area for more than a day or two (especially inside!), she couldn't complain. For the first since she could remember she had a bed to sleep on which beat her usual bed of pine needles, three glorious meals a day, a private bathroom, and clean clothes that suited her taste and figure! Though she did find it quite boring, when she wasn't down in the floors below having tests done, she was alone in her room… mostly just staring out the window thinking, trying to remember. Her arrival had caught the attention and interest of many people besides Jean and Storm. The professor Xavier himself was probably the most intrigued, he was the one who called for most of the tests to be done. When she finally revealed her claws to everyone, they just flipped out even more, a tsunami of x-rays was suddenly pushed her way. She hadn't seen the x-ray results, but by the way they were talking, she could tell that there was something interesting about them.

It was raining, mid October she guessed. Kat sat on her bed looking out across the back field of the school and out into the dark forest. She longed to be out there running and letting loose of her troubles that ate away at her little by little. A tear rolled out of her red eyes and stained her cheek, she ran a hand through her hair and shut her eyes tight. She was alone, no friends to speak of, no family that she could remember, different even among her own kind because of her damn inability to remember. Her eyes closed even tighter.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!", she yelled out in frustration. She opened her eyes and through her remaining pillow out the second story window. "Damn!"

Kat walked over to the open window and looked down, it had landed in the mud below. She stared at it for a while longer, completely transfixed on the object when she heard the unmistakable roar of a motorcycle off in the distance, this broke her from her trance and she pulled her head back into to room realizing her hair was getting wet. The tears had stopped flowing freely and she rubbed the evidence of the off her face. She opened her door and ran downstairs, just a blur to everyone she passed.

She walked into the living room and sat down on a bench beneath a rather large window and continued staring into the forest, noting that the motorcycle had now stopped in front of the mansion and the person riding it had just walked in the front doors. Judging by the steps is was a man, a heavy one at that, actually too heavy for a normal person. They reminded her of her own oddly. She sighed and returned to staring outside as the man walked up the stairs.

After getting her fill of the downstairs portion of the mansion, Kat stood up and began to run back up to her room. She was upstairs when she heard those peculiar footsteps again, as she rounded the corner, she found their source. Logan walked out of his room and into the hall, the professor had telepathically told him to come down to the lower floors because he had something to show him that might be of great interest. At the end of the hall he spotted a blur coming straight towards him at lightening speed, there wasn't enough time to move to the side and let whatever the hell the thing was by, so he inevitably ran into her. With an extremely loud clank Kat was sent flying backwards and into a wall, there was a crack and a slight impression made from the impact. Logan had only stumbled back a few steps. The noise the impact had made confused them both, the sound that metal makes when it hits other metal.

"What the hell?!", he said in a gruff voice.

"Watch it!", she said and she got up and quickly walked into her room and shut the door. "Who the hell was that?", she said to her self.

With a confused look on his face, Logan continued walking down to the lower levels. He got there and saw that not only the professor was there, but Jean, Ororo, and Scott were too.

"Scott.", he said punching Scott in the arm.

"Logan.", he grunted rubbing his arm. "Nice to see you back.", Scott said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Hey did someone new come in while I was gone, because I ran into some odd girl in the hall on my way down here?"

"Yes, that would be Kat", the professor answered. "In fact, that is why I called you down here."

"Huh. Well, what about her?"

"Well Logan, while talking to her, I could help but notice some similarities between the two of you.", Charles explained.

"Like what?"

"Well, the first would be her ability to heal, now at first I would have thought nothing of it, but then I noticed she was wearing dog tags." Logan looked down at his own tags and straightened up, now more intently listening. "The next one was quite astonishing really, you see she also suffers from memory loss, but that isn't where it ends."

That set Logan off. "Well, what else is there!", his voice was slightly raised and he looked a little uneasy.

"For the last one, I'm afraid we'll have to wait for Kat to get here before I explain.", just as he was explaining this, Kat walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me Charles?"

"Ah yes, I want to show you and Logan this.", the professor wheeled over to the x-ray wall and turned it on. "Now on the right side are Logan's x-ray's and on the left are Kat's."

The x-rays were completely identical except in Logan's there were three claws coming out of his knuckles and in Kat's there were five coming out of her finger tips. The two of them saw this and looked at each other astonished. Logan balled his hand into a fist and the three claws came out, Kat did the same with her finger tips. They backed away from each other slowly.

"Hey Chuck? What exactly does this mean?", Logan asked.

Everyone looked over at the professor. "I can only guess that it means you two may come from the same past, or have at least met each other before."


	5. AN Must Read

**A/N: it seems as though there are a few things that I need to clear up, so:**

**1. Someone asked what Isaac's mutation was. Well, I always though of Isaac and Corrine being cheetah-like, so I split the traits and abilities of a cheetah between the two of them. Isaac has some speed, but mostly he has the offensive traits, he has heightened senses to enable him to better attack and he has the attack instincts. Corrine on the other hand has more speed and extreme agility, her cheetah-like traits are more of the defensive and her instincts are more geared towards getting away. They were destined to be the perfect team. Obviously though, Corrine happened to collect a few more man made mutations with time. You also asked what happened to Isaac, that I'm afraid I cannot say. Teehee.**

**2. I was sleeping a few days ago when awoke in the middle of the night and an almost fully developed idea for another x-men fanfic dawned on me. So I will begin to write that one ****AND**** this one I will continue as well. I'm just saying this so you won't be surprised if posting is slowed and spread out over two stories, also if you like this one, then you should really check out the new one called ****The Spirit**** because I think you'd really enjoy it! :]**

**3. Thank you so mush for all your reviews, I greatly appreciate it, and keep it up! It boost my self esteem and produces a higher rate of creativity. Haha :]**


End file.
